Hopeful kit's dream
by Amber iNsAnItY
Summary: Espirkit joined thunderclan when she got told by her mother to stay there and not move. She and her siblings tried to chase after her, but got lost. Espir is a rare kind of kitten. Her name means hope in French because her mama was french. Follow Hopekit as she makes some friends and foes on her adventure with the clans.
1. Chapter 1

Espir is a Birman-Sokoke mixed breed. She's an extremely rare breed as neither breed is mating much. S she was walking through the woods lost. She looked around mewling out "Mama! Mama! where are you! I'm lost! I'm scared, Mama!" A larger cat stepped through the underbrush. It was a she cat with ginger fur. She scooped up the kit and said "don't you worry little one my clan will look after you now. I'm Squirrelflight. Who are you?" Espir looked up at her with wide innocent blue eyes and said _"My name is Espir, it means Hope."_ With those 7 words the she-cat was taken in by Espir's adorable voice.

The kit was taken back to Thunderclan and the leader Firestar approved of her entry to the clan.


	2. Chapter 2

After Espir was accepted into the clan she became Espirkit. She was put at the entrance of the nursery and told to introduce herself. She walked over to a queen and said "excuse me madam, but can I stay here?" The queen smiled and said "of course you can. My name is Ferncloud, what's yours?" The kit bounced and said "I'm Espirkit!" The queen smiled and said "Well Espirkit, how old are you?" Espir kit grinned and said "I'm 1 moon old!" Ferncloud smiled and said "well little one welcome to thunder clan. You can call me mother" Espirkit beamed up at her and mewled "Merci Mama!" then she crawled under her tail and slept.

4 moons later.. Espirkit's P.O.V

I made three friends: Patchkit, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze! Jayfeather is a little grumpy but he's nice enough! He even told me a prophecy! "There will be three kin of your kin and new amis, that hold the power of the stars in their paws.' I grinned and said "that's so cool!" when he told me about it. I also made friends with his brother Lionblaze, and Patchkit, who is a moon older than me! Me and Patchkit will be apprenticed tomorrow because we are getting to big for the nursery. Whitewing will be having Birchfall's kit's soon and they don't want us to trample them.

I grinned at Patchkit as he says "you want to attack the next warrior who passes by?" I reply "oui!" he nods and crouches being used to my french. A warrior walks by and we tackle him, taking him by surprise and tipping him over. I jump on his tummy and begin battering it with my paws while Patchkit hits his head over and over again. Eventually he gets up shaking us off. I grin and screech " attaque!" Patchkit jumps on the warrior (who we now identified as Lionblaze) and clings to his shoulder while I weave around his paws hitting them as I go. He falls over causing patchkit to jump off and roll. I jump on his side and yell "victoire!" Patchkit repeats "Victory!" Then we jump off of him and say "So Lionblaze what are you doing?" He grinns and says I was going to meet Jayfeather! He told me to get... you two.. oops I almost forgot to get you!" I grinned and said " well what are we waiting for Allons-y!" Then we all ran to the secret meeting place. Jayfeather looked at us and said "what took you so long?" I said "well, we attacked Lionblaze, and he admitted to forgetting to get us then we ran here." Jayfeather nodded and said "Anyways "there is a new prophecy, it's: 'After the sharp eyed jay and the roaring lion patch up the hope, then peace shall rest on the dove's gentle wings.' " I grin and say "ya' think it means us ?!" He nodds and says "and someone like a dove?" I nod and say " okay, well me and patch will look into our powers!" Patch nods. We split up and go back to where we want to go in the camp. I jump up onto a ledge I found above the nursery. Patch looks up at me and says "how come you can get up there and I can't!" I shrug and say "I don't know." He gasps and says "well, maybe it has something to do with the wings you sprouted just now!" I looked at my side. "OMSC!" I yelled. Then I flapped them and saw it made wind currents, but I couldn't fly yet because they weren't proportionate to my body. I said "Never mind, I can't fly yet my wings haven't grown enough." Patch sighs and says " I wish i knew my power.." I huffed and said "Eh bien la ceinture jusqu'à vous le comprendre bourgeonner eventualy !" He grinned and said "you're right i do need to belt up cause I'll figure it out!" I gasp and say "tu parle français" He says "No I don't speak french. Why?" I sigh and say "Je parle droit français maintenant cerveau de souris!" He gasps and says "what do you mean you're speaking french? and I'm not a mouse brain!" I grin and say "Je pense que nous avons trouvé votre pouvoir." He grinns and says "what power?" I switch to english and say your brain instantly translates anything to something you understand!" He grinns and says "cool does this mean I understand Twolegs?" I nod and say "probably." I watch as he starts rambling in excitement. I laugh and say "Lets go tell Jayfeather!" He nodds and we run to the medicine cat's den. We tell Jayfeather and he says "okay and your wings were not there before?" we both nod. he smiles and says "great!" Patchkit screams "It's the end of the world! Jayfeather smiled!" The other clan members stared at him oddly for a bit then turned back to what they were doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually we sorted out everything and the Medicine cat tom left to visit the nursery! And just in time too Whitewing was kitting. Soon everyone in camp knew about the kits due to all of the gossip and commotion Birchfall was making. He was pacing and hissing at others who got in his way. After a while he was calmed down be moi singing him a lullaby in French. It went like this: _ **"Chut , petit bébé , ne dit pas un mot . Gonna Papa vous achetez un moqueur, et si ce moqueur aura pas chanter , va Papa vous acheter une bague en diamant , et si cette bague en diamant se transforme en laiton , va Papa vous achetez un miroir et si ce miroir devient cassé, va Papa acheter vous un bouc et si ce bouc ne tirera pas , gonna Papa vous acheter un panier et le taureau et si ce panier et le taureau se retournent , gonna Papa vous achetez un chien nommé Rover et si ce chien nommé Rover ne sera pas aboyer papa vais vous acheter un cheval et une charrette et si ce cheval et la charrette tomber , vous serez toujours le plus doux petit bébé dans la ville."**_

The English version is:

 _ **(**_ ** _Hush, little baby, don't say a word._** ** _Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass and if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat and if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull and if that cart and bull turn over,Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover and if that dog named Rover won't bark Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart and if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.)_**

When Birchfall was calm eventually calmed down Jayfeather called him in and he leaped up excited and went in there for a while. Then he came out and went talking to his friends about how cute his kits were.

Eventually I slunk in behind Jayfeather and looked at the kits. Whitewing smiled and said "Espirkit meet Dovekit and Ivykit. the newest additions to our clan."


End file.
